Leah Clearwater
Leah Clearwater is the daughter of Harry Clearwater and Sue Clearwater, older sister of Seth Clearwater, ex-girlfriend of Sam Uley and sole female member of the La Push pack. She transformed into a werewolf during the events of New Moon, around the same time as her brother, Seth. History During her freshman year and before his change, Sam Uley and Leah dated. They truly loved each other, but Sam changed into a werewolf. He disappeared for two weeks and Leah was frantic with worry. She and her family spent the entire time looking for him, fearing that he had gotten into an accident in the woods. When he finally did return, he did not explain his absence and people began to assume that he had gotten into something shady. Leah stuck by him, even though she was frustrated by the secrets she knew he was keeping from her. One day Leah’s cousin Emily came from the Makah reservation to visit Leah and Leah introduced her to Sam. Sam imprinted on Emily, forcing him to break up with Leah. This broke her heart not only because she loved Sam, but because Emily had always been like a sister to her. Leah was forced to sit back and watch the love of her life court her cousin, though, as Jacob noted, "She puts on a brave face. She’s going to be a bridesmaid." During New Moon, Leah and Seth both change into werewolves (their transformation was not known until Eclipse). However, the shock of their transformations causes Harry to have a fatal heart attack (Q&A). Leah's transformation causes her further pain because she is mentally linked with Sam and has to be connected to him on a daily basis. Though she understands the impossibility of controlling an imprint, she uses this mental connection to punish Sam and her pack brothers with memories of the torment she suffered and thoughts about things the rest of the pack would rather forget (EC19, ECEp). Jacob describes her as a "harpy". After Jacob Black and Seth break away from the La Push pack, Leah decides to join them so that she can protect her brother and get away from Sam. She wants to remain in Jacob's pack until she can stop being a werewolf, and despite the initial antagonism between the two of them, they soon form a closer bond due to their shared broken hearts. She is so loyal to Jacob that she goes so far as to confront Bella about her tormenting Jacob. She does not enjoy spending time around the vampires, but does so out of loyalty to her new pack. After Quil Ateara and Embry Call join their pack, Jacob names Leah as his Beta. Physical Description Leah is described as beautiful in an exotic way. She has perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, and eyelashes "like feather dusters". She stands at 6'1 and has short hair. She is hinted to having a nice body. When in wolf form, Edward describes her as a "smaller gray wolf". References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also Clearwater,Leah Clearwater,Leah Category:Quileutes Category: Females